


Propeller, Where Art Thou?

by BowTheRaven



Series: Shovel Knight Stories [2]
Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTheRaven/pseuds/BowTheRaven
Summary: When Propeller is kidnapped, Specter must go and save him!
Relationships: Propeller Knight/Specter Knight
Series: Shovel Knight Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599091
Kudos: 8





	Propeller, Where Art Thou?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: Make sure you read Shovel Knight: Another World first, there are moments and a character referenced from my first story in this story. This is not a sequel, but a spinoff.
> 
> Hey guys, sorry my first short story took long to write, lol. But I want you to enjoy this story! See you at the end notes!

Specter’s mind was racing. If he was alive, his heart would be beating out of his chest. He just stared at the note left behind, next to the broken propeller blades of his boyfriend’s helm. He couldn’t help but read the note over and over again.

_I have him. He will die, returning the life he had stolen from me. Unless you find my ship and give me 1,000,000 gold. I give you two days Specter._

_~ Dreadbeard_

Specter held back a sob. He caused this to happen. And Dreadbeard’s ship is impossible to find, seeing it is a ghost ship after all, unless… Grandma Swamp! The witch’s wisdom could help him find Propeller! He began to rush to her house, thinking how he got himself and Propeller in this situation…

_Specter stepped in the grounded Flying Machine, which was in the middle of repairs, by Propeller’s crew. After telling them he was going to surprise their captain by cleaning the place and giving him tickets to see a play in the theater. He couldn’t wait to see him surprised! “Alright, let’s start with his room.” thought Specter, then he walked into Propell’s room. He saw the room was mostly clean, most notably a pile of clothes and a dead rose on the nightstand. So Specter took the rose and placed it in the fireplace, watching it curl up and burn, a lot more convenient than going upstairs to the kitchen trash. He then took the little pile of clothes and went to the laundry room. Just then, as he placed the clothes in the basket, he heard footsteps approaching. “Specter?” The ghost turned to see his boyfriend peering at him. Then Specter floated over to him, and embraced him. “Hello Propeller, so much for a surprise…” Specter chuckled. “What were you up too, hmm? Mai cherie…” “I'll show you, Dear.” Spec took Propeller’s hand and guided him to his room. When they arrived Propeller let out a small gasp, but not for the reason Specter thought it was. “Where is it?” Propeller whispered. “Where’s what dear?” “The rose!” Propell screamed as he shook Specter. Suddenly, Specter had the feeling he messed up, very badly. “It was important?” “ Yes! It- wait, WAS!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?!” Specter swallowed and braced himself. “I… tossed it, in… the fire…” Propeller raced to the fireplace, looking for any trace of the flower, of course, there wasn’t. Specter watched guiltily as Propell shook violently, clenching his fists. “Honey, I-... I’m sorry…” Propeller snapped his head towards Spec, frustrated and hurt tears, dripping from his helm. “SORRY’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!” Specter flinched, then cowered as the crying French approached him “I’ll have you know that rose was given to me by a former lover, who’s no longer living!” Specter was taken aback, and somewhat angry, does this dead lover mean more to Propeller than him?! “But I’m here with you now! Stop living in the past!” Specter screeched back, guilt replaced by anger. “OH, that’s rich coming from you! Mr. Sentimental!” “I'm not sentimental!” “WELL THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP THAT STUPID LOCKET?! HOW ABOUT I BURN IT, SO YOU CAN STOP LIVING IN THE PAST TOO?!” Clearly not thinking straight, Propeller then ripped the locket off of Specter’s neck and rushed to the fireplace, but before he could throw it in, Specter screamed out an animal like cry, then flying over to him with blinding speed and struck Propeller in the lower right arm with his talons, making him drop the locket on the ground, along with some drops of blood. Specter realized what he had done when he saw his boyfriend clutching his arm and grunting out in pain. “Propeller, I-” “SILENCE!” Propeller let out a hushed sob, some tears dripping from his bowed head. “I'm going for a flight…” Propell started to walk out to his room, but then blocking the doorway was Specter, worried about him. “But, your arm…” Propeller just shoved him out of the way. “It will heal…” Then, Propeller was gone. After he left, Specter slid down the wall and cried his heart out believing he and Propeller were over…_

“HEY, where you listening to me?” Specter was snapped out of his thoughts by Grandma Swamp. ”Huh, oh, sorry, I was lost in thought…” Swamp sighed, running out of patience. “Listen well, this is the last time I say it! The Lens of Revealing hidden in the Moonglow Temple shall reveal the ship to visibility and shall guide you to the ship. And that is all I know…” Specter nodded and got up from the chair and headed out the door. “Thank you, kind witch!” “I’M NOT A WITCH!” She then realized that she didn't tell him about the dangers of the moonglow flowers…”Eh, he’ll be fine.”

Just as the sun had set, Specter arrived at the temple, floating inside, pausing to take a view of the temple. Murals and pottery of ancient times, most notably flows that glowed a pale blue light. “Beautiful…” he whispered to himself. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a glint of light. He looked over to see a giant, cracked, circle of glass. “That must be the Lens of Revealing!” thought Specter, who then proceeded to float across the long hallway, finally reaching the altar, then picked up the lens. “That’s it? No traps?” Specter pondered, casting his gaze to a small patch of moonglows, then he had an idea! He picked a flower and stared at it, maybe this can replace the rose, then he went to absentmindedly to sniff the flower, only to rear back and cough harshly. The flower’s smell was overpoweringly sweet, but it was a delightful smell. But then, Specter felt odd. He suddenly felt sleepy and his body felt numb. Before he knew it, he collapsed to the ground, stuck in a deep sleep.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Propeller let out a small whimper, he tried to suppress it, trying not to show weakness to his enemy, the evil sky-pirate he slain long ago, Captain Dreadbeard, or more accurately, his ghost. This sound seemed to gain the ghost pirate’s attention, who was sitting at his desk counting coins. Dreadbeard turned around in his chair looking at Propeller, who was tied up, sitting on the floor in the corner. The ghost unsheathed his sword and pointed at his captive. “I said to not make a sound! Unless, you want to die right now!” Propeller trembled, taking his silence for a plea, Dreadbeard turned back to his desk. Propeller mentally sighed, thinking how he got himself to this situation…

_Propeller was soaring through the air, trying to forget the ordeal that happened back at his home, he was still a little mad at Specter, but he knew it was just an accident. But what he tried to do was unforgivable, he tried to destroy the most precious thing to Specter, so his reaction was kind of expected, which reminded him of his hurt arm, the cold, rushing air stinging the wound. “Perhaps I should go back… and apologize...” Propeller thought solemnly. But would Specter forgive him? Or would he leave him? He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice, the erie airship jutting out of the clouds, a spooky glow coming off it. But he did turn his head up in time to see a net being launched at him! He didn't have enough time to scramble away, the net catching him, like a school of fish. He flailed around helplessly, wishing he brought his sword with him, until he noticed the ship that captured him, wait, it couldn't be! Dreadbeard’s ship?! But he was slain years ago, to make up for his evil deeds! Finally, he was hauled overboard, to see the ship’s undead owner, Dreadbeard! “Hello there, Propeller Knight…’’ “D-Dreadbeard?! But I-you are-” “You are right, I am dead. Courtesy of by your doing… my spirit was restless, and it won't rest until you‘re dead!” Dreadbeard seethed. Propeller took a closer look at the captain, indeed he was transparent and a faint blue glow surrounded him. “But you deserved to die! Raiding villages, then burning them to the ground, and hurting innocent people for the sake of gold! I’m glad I had the honor of ending your tyranny!” Shouted Propeller, oh how he hated evildoers, especially after being used by the Enchantress. Instead of being angry or shouting back, the pirate stood there, thinking about the good sky pirate’s words. “You know, after I kill you, I could return to ruling the skies! I forgot how enjoyable being a pirate was! Thank you for reminding me Propeller!” Laughed Dreadbeard. Propeller cringed, had he doomed more people to die? Then Specter flashed in his mind. “You know, Specter Knight will notice I'm missing! He’s waiting for me to return to my ship! I hope…” Propeller thought that last part to himself. “Specter? ...Ah you mean Donovan! A legendary thief indeed…” mused Dreadbeard, suddenly getting an idea. Donovan probably had a lot of gold horded, he could make a ransom, kill Propeller and defeat Specter, he could become the ruler of the undead and the skies and be rich, all at the same time! Three birds, one stone! “Alright now, let me get you out of that net and slip you into something more comfortable…”_

Propeller sighed getting his head out of the clouds, hoping Specter noticed the note and his propeller blades from his helm on the ground. Suddenly Dreadbeard got up from his chair holding a bottle of mysterious black liquid. “I bet you’re thirsty, mate.” He was, but that liquid looked less than appetizing. “No thanks…” Propeller said, while secretly pleading in his mind. The ghost simply laughed and smiled softly, but in a twisted way. “I’m afraid you don’t have a choice…”

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Specter came to, he noticed that… the sun was setting! Oh no, the flower caused him to sleep through yesterday and most of today! “Arugh! Why did that stupid witch didn’t warn me about the flowers!?” angrily thought Specter. But there wasn’t any time to waste, Propeller’s life was on the line! Specter held the lens up to the light, asking it to find Dreadbeard’s ship. Then, like magic, the light changed direction, shining on a blue spec far in the sky, the ship! Clutching the lens, flew to the sky.

The sun was about to duck under the horizon, as Dreadbeard impatiently waited on the deck of his small ship, standing in front of the door of his cabin. “Hm, maybe I should kill him…” the pirate thought, doubting Specter would show up. Just as he was about to open the door when someone called his name. “Dreadbeard!” He turned to see Specter Knight standing on the deck, scythe in hand. “Ah, Donovan! So nice to see you, I assume you brought my gold?” “And why would I give gold to one who thinks that’s more important than a life?” Dreadbeard scowled at him, before suddenly becoming calm again, hand on the door handle. “Well, then I suppose I can let you see him, before he, and you, die!” The pirate shouted, opening the door quickly and getting out of the way of it. Specter looked inside to see… his boyfriend, Propeller, lurking in the doorway! But something was off, he was holding a cutlass, and his eyes were red glowing pinpricks underneath his helm. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?” Screeched Specter, glaring at the other ghost. “Nothing really, I just had him drink a berserker potion.” then the pirate darkly chuckled, “I guess I lied, looks like you will be the one that will kill him!” Suddenly, Propeller charged at Specter screaming like an animal, soon scythe and sword collided. “I’m not going to fight you, but you’re gonna have to fight the potion, my love!” rushed out Specter, struggling against his lover. After a few minutes of blocking attacks, while Dreadbeard laughed at Specter’s situation, he then realized he had to snap Propeller out of it. “Dear, do you remember the time on the bus when you sat next to me? When I tried to push you away, but you stayed by my side…” No use, Propeller still attacked. Specter had to go further. “Do you remember when we watched... what did Scout call it? A movie! You were wrapped up in my cloak, because it was cold outside?’’ Propeller hesitated for a second, then proceeded to start attacking again. Specter tried again, one last time. “Do you remember when we, um... first kissed?!” That seemed to get Propeller’s attention, he just stood there, staying still. Then, out of nowhere, he kicked Specter in the chest, the good ghost landing on the floor in a heap, Propeller standing over him, menacingly, Propeller then screeched at his lover. **“Fight back! Why won’t you fight back!?”** Specter stared at his lost lover, the answer coming from his heart. “Because… I don’t want to hurt you again… mai cherie…” Specter braced himself for the sword to come down, but the blow didn’t come. Specter looked up to see Propeller trembling heavily, tears began to fall from his helm, dropping the sword with a resounding *clank*. The effect of the potion was gone! Specter got up immediately, hugging his boyfriend. “My love, I’m so sorry!” bawled Propeller, hugging Specter tightly. “Hush now, it was my fault, dear, I’m the one who hurt you…” Specter broke the hug and stared at Dreadbeard, who was panicking, after watching the whole scenario. “No, the potion was supposed to be permanent!” Specter approached him, sytche gleaming in the moonlight. “Please Specter Knight have mercy!” Specter wasted no time slicing the evil soul in half, the figure of Dreadbeard melting into the thin air. The ghost ship disappeared soon as well, but Specter quickly picked up Propeller bridal style, before it did, leaving the pair alone in the air. Propeller spoke up, breaking the silence ” I thought you wouldn’t come save me…” “Oh? Why wouldn’t I?” “Well, I tried to destroy your locket…” Specter quietly laughed ‘’ I know you are sorry for it, and I forgive you. How many times do I have to tell you?” Propeller stared at Specter for a bit, then hugged Specter’s neck, resting his head in the crook of it. Suddenly, a low rumbling sound rang out, coming from Propeller’s stomach, drawing the pair’s attention to it. “Are you hungry, love?” Specter laughed. Propeller softly chuckled back, “Simply starving…” Specter smiled underneath his helmet. “Come, let me make dinner.” “I will go anywhere with you my flower.” replied Propeller. So then, Specter carried Propeller back to the Flying Machine, back to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> And there's that! Hope you enjoyed! Here's a teaser: the next short story will be about King Knight!
> 
> See you in the next story!


End file.
